Enter Sandman: Evolution
by Crube
Summary: It's the sequel to Enter Sandman


"Here Comes the Sandman"

"Here Comes the Sandman"

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Outlaw Star.

By Laguna

Hanmyo snuggled close to Jim. It was already midnight; most of the crew is already asleep by then. The circular board came into Laguna's view, "Laguna." Gil spoke, "There is an intruder onboard Outlaw Star. I suggest to you to apprehend the intruder." Laguna closed some computer panels and turned his attention to Gil, "Its just probably one of Gene's drinking friends, there is nothing to worry about." Aisha woke up; she looked around and forgot the fact she was reading to Hanmyo before she fell asleep. She shrugged and went out into the hall, turning the room light off. She felt a cold presence, as if someone died. Aisha shrugged and headed towards the cockpit, checking to see where they are at the moment. "Laguna," Aisha said tiredly, "Where are we, its getting cold." Laguna turned around, "Well…its space, of course it would be cold." He turned back around and began to type. "I know that, but it's colder than usual." Laguna activated the thermostat, "Well….it looks normal. Just go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." By then, Aisha fell asleep on Laguna. He picked her up and headed toward Aisha's room. He felt the air around him becoming colder, he shrugged; maybe Aisha was telling the truth. He heard a footstep behind him. He turned around to see two red glowing eyes, "Geez…I thought red eye was just blood in your eyes." The shadow lunged towards Laguna and Aisha before Laguna could ever scream. Gene woke up after Gil fell on his head. "What is it you tin can?" "Well…. something happened to Laguna and Aisha. I don't know where they are." Gene picked Gil up, "Well, did you ever thought they went to sleep already?" "Well, last time I saw them, they were in the hallway and vanished all of a sudden." In the cargo bay, strands of dark energy scatters across the room. Laguna was tied in an energy cocoon. He took a look around to see Aisha, Jay, and Silent Bob. "Hey Jay, what the hell is this stuff? And how did it get here?" Jay looked over, "Whoah, that energy thing got you two as well." Laguna gave Jay a blank stare, "An energy monster? Let me guess, it had red eyes?" Jay gave a nod. Back in Jim's room, Melfina woke up to get something to drink. She stepped out into the hallway and was grabbed by Gene. Gene held is hand over her mouth before she screamed from fright. "Mel, I don't think we are safe here, we better go somewh.." "MEL, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Melfina turned to the side to see Gene motioning her to get away; she turned her attention back to the being in front of her. Red eyes glowed and the darkness engulfed her body. Gene saw her disappeared before her eyes. Gene rushed over to Jim's room and woke Jim and Hanmyo up, "Hey you two, we'd better go to the cockpit, now." Jim woke up and looked at Gene, "What's the matter?" "Just get up Jim, we have an intruder onboard." Hanmyo rubbed her eyes and saw the two, "Hanmyo, we have to go to the cockpit." Jim helped Hanmyo up and the three went to the cockpit. Hanmyo looked around, "What about the others? What happened?" Gene didn't know what to say. He just sat at his chair and began to type. Gil popped down from the top, "Gene, what are you doing?" Gene took a look up at the circular board for a second and turned his attention back to the screen. "I see…trying to find any energy disturbances?" Gene looked up at Gil once again, "How do you know that?" "I am a computer," Gil said to him, "The highest energy readings are coming from two places: the cargo bay and…" The power on the ship was knocked out, the emergency lights came on. "Geez, a power outage out in the middle of space and an intruder on the ship. Can things get any worse?" Gene got up and took a flash light and his caster, "Jim, hand me a number three." Jim handed him a caster bullet number three, "What are you going to do?" Jim asked. "You two wait up here, I'm going down the cargo bay and see what's the problem." He made his way out of the cockpit and headed towards the ladder to the cargo bay. Fifteen minutes past and no sign of power nor the others came. Jim paced back and forth. "Shouldn't be doing this though, Hanmyo, let's go down to the cargo bay." Hanmyo gave him a look, "Shouldn't we stay up here?" Jim took out his blaster, "I know, but Gene has been taking along time. We better check what has happened." The two went out of the cockpit and headed towards the small hatch leading to the cargo area. Jim started to climb down while Hanmyo took the flashlight and climbed down after. The two were not prepared to see what they say. Strands of dark energy runs through the place like a spider web. A pair of red eyes lurked in the dark corner. It went straight towards Jim. Jim took the blaster and began to fire at the creature. The blast went right through him as the energy creature engulfed the boy. He then appeared in an energy cocoon with the rest of the crew. "JIM!" Hanmyo hollered and then closed her eyes. A bright light began to shine around her. Angel wings sprouted from her back and she appeared in white clothing. She starred at the dark being ad the crew watched on. She took her hand into the air and began to chant. The beast lunged towards Hanmyo. Then a white blast came from her hands and it pierced the beast heart and began to shriek. Time and space began to shift shape. The creature was blown away as time and space set back. Aisha woke up; she looked around and forgot the fact she was reading to Hanmyo before she fell asleep. She shrugged and went out into the hall, turning the room light off. Aisha shrugged and headed towards the cockpit, checking to see where they are at the moment. "Laguna," Aisha said tiredly, "Where are we?" Laguna turned around, "Well…in space, of course, where else?" He turned back around and began to type. "I know that, but where exactly?" Laguna activated the astral map, "Well…. it looks like where in the 9th star system close to your planet. Just go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." By then, Aisha fell asleep on Laguna. Laguna sighed and picked Aisha up and headed towards the room; he had passed by Gene, who was now awake, Jay, and Silent Bob; who where all playing cards. "Snootche bootchies, hey Lag, want to join in?" Laguna thought for a second, "No thanks, gotta get this cat to her sleeping basket." He headed towards Aisha's room. He lays Aisha on her bed and placed the cover on her. He took a look out through the porthole and saw two red stars, which looks like huge eyes. Never seeing those stars before, he shrugged and went out to forget about it.

There, I'm done with the sequel. Part three? Who knows?


End file.
